User blog:Hermione Chase/The StipuleRinSon Cats Awards: Afterparty
Welcome to the StipuleRinSon Cats Awards: Afterparty Hi there, ! Welcome to the STIPULERINSON CATS AWARDS: AFTERPARTY. Here, I, Hermione Chase will interview some of our nominees and winners at this year's 2013 StipuleRinSon Cats Awards. The atmosphere here is so energetic, be it from those who won and those who didn't. But who cares! Everyone's a winner. Hey, look! There's Justin Bieber! 'Cause all I neeeeeed is a beauty and beeeaaat, who can− sorry, back on track! Hazelcats'Hermione Chase': Hi there, Hazel! After all this excitement, how are you? Hazelcats: I'm great, Mione, thank you! How are you? Hermione Chase: Grand, thank you! Hermione Chase: You certainly won several awards. Aside from happy, how do you feel about that? Hazelcats: I'm pretty shocked, really. There were so many great nominees. It's a surprise they didn't win! Hermione Chase: Great seeing your sportsmanship. Hermione Chase: Which award are you most happy about winning? Hazelcats: I would say... probably the Best Male Character Award. Might not be what most people would pick, but Malcolm's one of my favorite characters, and I find it pretty awesome to get this award. Hermione Chase: Are you happy to have the opportunity to host the awards? Hazelcats:Yes! It was very fun to work with Ers, Leaf, and Rin on these Awards. I'm glad I got the opportunity. Hermione Chase: Way to show your charisma, Hazel. Hermione Chase:And lastly, but certainly not the least, who are you looking forward to for performing at the afterparty? Hazelcats: Ed Sheeran by far. Even though he isn't the biggest performance of the night, and won't be singing as many songs, this is by far the best part of the night. Hermione Chase: Me too! Twinzies. Anyway, great talking to you, Hazel. Have fun! Hazelcats: You too, Mione! Daughter of Poseidon118'Hermione Chase': Hi there, Dop! After all this excitement, how are you? Daughter of Poseidon118: I'm great, Chase! Hermione Chase: How do you feel about winning no awards, sadly? Daughter of Poseidon118: Well, it's always sad when you don't win, but it was an honor just to be nominated. I'm glad for Hazel and Leaf who won the two awards that I was nominated for. Hermione Chase: Well if it makes you feel better, you win the award for best sportsmanship. Daughter of Poseidon118: Aww, thanks, Chase! Hermione Chase: Which award were you most anxious to see the winner of? Daughter of Poseidon118: I didn't really have any particular award that I wanted to see the results for. I was excited for all of them! Hermione Chase: Do you hope for more of these sort of awards? Daughter of Poseidon118: Of course! Although, we may have three different award events on this wiki, I feel like it gets us to pay more attention to some of the stories, which makes us curious to see what they're all about. So, yeah, I would love to have more of these awards! Hermione Chase: Last, but not the least, what celebrity are you looking forward to see tonight? Daughter of Poseidon118: Hm... Is Colin Morgan here? I should quite like to meet him. Hermione Chase: He certainly is! Great talking to you, Dop! Category:Blog posts